1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to plane equation for an attribute at a pixel (x,y) location.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interpolate attribute shader opcode is used to evaluate the plane equation for an attribute at a pixel (x,y) location. In conventional systems, the plane equation is evaluated at either the center of the pixel (0.5, 0.5) or at the centroid of the pixel, where the centroid is the covered sample position within the pixel that is nearest to the center of the covered region of the pixel.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved technique for controlling the pixel location at which the plane equation is evaluated.